


Уходи, я их задержу

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Что могло бы быть.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Le Cygne de feu

Когда всё было закончено — заклинание прочитано, и вся сила из магической руды была передана мечу, Безымянный одобрительно кивнул. 

Скоро со Спящим будет покончено, Мильтен сделал своё дело. 

Безымянный посмотрел на него — немного растерянного, где-то даже испуганного. Но это было, вероятно, последствием того, что Мильтен ещё до конца не пришёл в себя после новости, что Гомез убил всех магов огня.

Убил всех, кто хоть какое-то время, но всё-таки был для Мильтена семьёй. Братьями и учителями. 

Поэтому Мильтен выглядел таким потерянным — в глазах его была странная пустота напополам с отчаянием. Это был взгляд человека, который готов на всё. Впрочем, он и без того уже сделал всё, что мог. Например, навлёк на себя гнев магов воды тем, что помог Безымянному лишить всю магическую руду силы. 

Теперь-то у Круга Воды никакого ритуала не получится. И за это они по голове не погладят — в этом-то Безымянный нисколько не сомневался. 

Однако у Безымянного был единственный путь отступления — это месть Гомезу, это руна, которая может телепортировать его в Старый Лагерь, доставшаяся ему от Ксардаса. О Мильтене такого сказать было нельзя — тому не оставалось ничего, кроме как принять гнев магов воды на себя. 

Безымянный даже растерялся на мгновение — пристально посмотрел на Мильтена, и тот чуть нервно, но безо всякого сомнения сказал: 

— Уходи, я их задержу!

Безымянный непонятно чему ухмыльнулся и резко дёрнулся вперёд. Это был невнятный, непонятно чем вызванный порыв. Может быть, виной всему был растерянный, немного несчастный вид Мильтена. Его срывающийся голос. Может быть, что-то ещё. 

Безымянный с силой сжал рыжеватые волосы в кулак и прижал Мильтена к холодной стене — так, что тот даже выдохнуть толком не успел — и укусил его за нижнюю губу, после чего с какой-то яростью, почти со злостью поцеловал, словно пытаясь тем самым передать Мильтену часть своей собственной внутренней силы. 

Мильтен растерялся, наверное, всего на несколько секунд, после чего резко упёрся в плечи Безымянного, отпихивая того от себя. В глазах его читались одновременно и недоумение, и испуг. Кажется, на это короткое мгновение он забыл обо всех своих бедах. 

— Спасибо, — криво улыбнулся Безымянный, переводя дыхание, и отступая назад – времени и в самом деле почти не осталось. 

Не давая Мильтену даже шанса опомнится, он активировал ту самую руну. 

Скоро Гомез получит своё.


End file.
